Kolodian
The Kolodian are a semi-equatic race from the planet Kolodia in the Nebarax 05 system. Evolved from cephalopods, the Kolodian were a generally peaceful race until their orderly lives were disrupted by The Lords of The Rising Sun faction. The Lords invaded Kolodia, harvesting the world for natural resources and leaving massive destruction and death in their wake. As a result, the Kolodian turned their scientific acumen toward space travel, joining the Salvagers Union and the Concord as a means of bringing war to their hated enemies, The Lords of the Rising Sun. Kolodia, The Planet of Blue Waters The third planet of five from the yellow star system Nebarax 05, Kolodia is an Earth-like planet much the same size as Earth but with a greater water content. There are no land masses to speak of, but instead what visible land their is presents itself as a series of archipelagos and island chains. The planet has only one moon, which the natives call Morabund; after an ancient Southern god of their early pantheon. The surface of the planet is mostly water, with warmer oceanic temperatures occurring at the hemisphere and much colder waters at the north and south poles. The planet revolves around the sun every 367.1 days, though the planet doesn't have any measurable seasons. Naturally, Kolodia's greatest exports are sea foods of all kinds, edible sea grasses, and purified water. The devastation wrought by the Lords can still be seen on most above surface land masses, which have been excavated, drilled, and burned. In some areas the pollution is so bad the ocean is uninhabitable for a mile out or more. The natives also export rare and bizarre deep sea creatures for scientific study or to pocket the cash offered by weird collectors. Kolodian History The Kolodians are a weirdly beautiful race of people whom evolved from an octopus-like cephalapod. For millennia they were content to explore their planet and set up colonies, both undersea and on island chains. Some of the race stayed underwater, evolving to their environment whilst others of the species dwelt primarily on land, giving them a more humanoid appearance. It is these land dwellers, colloquially known as Kites or Red-Skins, which leave the planet in service of one faction or another. The high intelligence of the Kolodians helped them to achieve space faring status relatively early in their history, and although they applaud these scientific achievements they also realize that it had turned on them; it was radio signals from the world that got picked up by the Lords. In a sense, the Kolodians virtually invited their oppressors in. The Lords dominated and ravaged the planet for nearly five centuries, during which time both blue and red Kolodians waged a seemingly eternal warfare with the Lords of the Rising Sun faction. The technology of the Kolodians, made for science and not for warfare, made them wholly inadequate to the task of ridding their world of the invaders. When the Lords were done with the planet they simply left, which opened the way for Salvagers and Concordians to make contact with the restless natives. The Kolodians have been a space-faring race for over a century and the Kite sub-species is quite common across the galaxies. Appearance The average encountered Kolodian male stands six feet in height and weighs 200 pounds. They have soft, smooth skins ranging from a light coral pink to deep maroon. Their eyes are perfectly round and solid black, and they have five--sometimes six--forearm thick appendages like tentacles which dangle from their heads. They have small mouths an no visible nose, taking in oxygen directly through their skins.